


Do Re Mi?

by KikoRush96



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because we were robbed of a Zerrie duet, Drunk!Little Mix, Duets, F/M, Shenanigans, drunk!Zayn, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: What happens when there's a karaoke machine, cell phones, sneaky best friends, and loads of alcohol?Shenanigans all around!





	Do Re Mi?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always be bitter we never got a video of these two singing together (that wasn't ruined with a stupid filter, PERRIE!), so I've written this little gem. Enjoy!

“Okay guys! It's time for everyone's favorite party activity!” The annoyingly chipped slur of words pouring from the curly haired pass was giving Zayn’s alcohol wrung brain a spin or two while she stumbled about the room, trying to find something apparently. He swallowed another gulp of sour beer while she produced two microphones from thin air, and brandished them around while mumbling to herself.

Oh joy.

“Okay, so basically, it’s karaoke! Yay!” Zayn rolled his eyes at the underwhelming announcement. He hated parties, hated activities, and hated trying to participate while fighting off a headache and sick stomach. 

Perrie so owed him.

“Zaynie, won't this be fun!? You love doing that singing thing, and I love that singing thing, and Jess has that singing machine…” His beer bottle rattled a little as he tried to set it on a small table by the couch he was sitting on, his girlfriend, barely awake next to him, giggling as it rolled off the table and onto the carpet.

“Oops.” She swatted his chest weakly, lipstick-painted lips pouring at him when he continued to ignore her suggestion of him singing. Not while drunk. He couldn't.

“Pleases Zaynie? You'll make me soooo happy!” She hiccuped then, blues eyes popping open in surprise before she let out a genuine (if not a little alcohol-induced) laugh that brightened her features and made her seem years younger. Much younger than the make-up and green beer bottle let on.

About the age he met her, actually.

“Okay party people, who's up first!?” Perrie’s friends were apparently all annoying when drunk, accents running thicker and voices pitching higher the more alcohol poured from the bottles. He missed the deep timbre of his bandmates’ voices, save for Louis, and the easy way he could understand everyone but Niall, no matter how pissed they all were.

“Ooo! Zayn! Me! Um, I mean Zayn and me!! Well duet.” Well, there went him being able to just ride out the buzz in his veins and the dull throbbing behind his eyes. He wasn't one to disappoint Perrie, even if he really didn't want to do something, so he stumbled to his feet, wondering at the boots over where his feet should be, as Perrie grasped his bicep in her smaller hands and yanked him to Jesy.

“Great! I always thought you two should do it. I mean duet! You guys already do it, don't ya?” He shooed her away, wanting end this as quickly as possible, and motioned for the blonde to pick a song. Jesy stumbled away, giggling loudly as she snatched up a slice of pizza.

“Oh Zaynie look! So many wonderful songs. I just- I can't pick one!” The pout was back as she looked from the screen to him, batting those fake lashes at him in a way that always tricked him into giving her what she wanted. He was weak for Perrie Edwards.

“Ugh fine. I'll pick.” He focused his blurred vision on the piercing white letters, trying to make sense of them while he scrolled. Jade and Leigh offered suggestions as he went, some as cheesy as ‘My Heart Will Go On’ while others were a bit more raunchy, ‘Scream’ by Usher being the favorite of the girls.

No way was he singing that song.

“Let me just….hold on Pez!” He squinted his eyes, swearing quietly when the letters just aggravated his headache more and more. Finally he scrolled across a few Bruno Mars songs, most of which he and Perrie would both know, and chose one at random.

Hopefully, it would be a good one.

“Oh Zayn! This song is so beautiful! I love it.” He'd chosen ‘Just the Way You Are’, one of the cheesiest songs Mars had put out to date. Cringing, he tried to play it off as romantic, but of course she knew better, even in her intoxicated state. 

“Get it Zayn! Gotta get those points with the missus!” 

When the song ended, Perrie’s cheeks a pretty shade of pink, Zayn announced he was too tired to continue the party and bid them all goodnight. Plenty of whining and good-natured ribbing followed him from the room, but he hardly minded when his head hit the pillow only seconds later.

***

“So Malik, how was that little party with the Little Mixers? Was it fun?” The way Louis said fun, something distinctly smug laced through his words, made Zayn peek up from his comic curiously. 

“Um it was good. Pizza and beer is all that's needed to have a good time, as you know.” The teasing bit at the end went ignored as a smirk crept onto the older boy’s face, blue eyes twinkling.

“Mhm, good. And singing usually makes for an exciting time, right?” That caught his attention. If Louis was asking, then that meant…

“Mate, have you checked your bird’s Instagram?! Oh hey Lou.” Zayn felt the heat in his cheeks, the way his eyes narrowed, but otherwise didn't move. Niall stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked knowingly.

That was one reason he didn't sing while drunk!

“Perrie!” He let the bass carry his voice through the bus as he logged on to Instagram, horrified to find a video of him (looking awful and trashed off his face) and Perrie singing the damn Bruno Mars song, cheeks a very telling shade of red.

“On the bright side, at least you're dating her. Remember when Harry got caught singing with a girl he hardly knew? The newspapers loved that week!” Both Zayn and Louis rolled their eyes and flicked Niall in the forehead. 

“Ow!”

Just as Zayn went to message Perrie to please take that embarrassing video down, another body joined the crowd at his bunk.

“Zayn! Did you see-“ Louis and Niall burst out laughing, much to the apparent confusion of Liam, all scrunched brows and frowny lips.

“What's so funny?” They both tried to explain through their tittering giggles that Zayn already knew about the drunk post, Liam growing evermore frustrated when they couldn't complete any sentences. It would have been funny if Zayn wasn't hungover and embarrassed.

“What is everyone making such a noise over?” The quiet bass of one Harry Styles called through the curtains as he made his way into the sleeping area. After ten more minutes of Louis and Niall failing to explain to both Harry and Liam what was happening, different parts of the story jumbling in the small space since Harry had no idea what was going on, while Liam seemed to know of the video.

Finally, Zayn groaned and shoved his phone in Liam’s hand, who shared it with Harry. The boys all watched the surprisingly on key performance of the Bruno Mars duet with Perrie with matching proud grins.

“I don't get why this was so funny, though?” Zayn didn't get to hear Louis fall over himself trying to explain (yet again) what was so funny Harry, seriously you'll laugh, because he snatched up his phone again and went about texting his girlfriend.

It was probably too late to keep their fans from saving the video, so instead of begging her to take it down like he’d originally wanted, he decided to poke fun at their ridiculously dramatic romantic performance. After a FaceTime call full of wide eyes and four girls squabbling over the night before and various other girl things he didn't understand, he decided he didn't really mind the video after all. 

It made Perrie really happy, and it WAS Bruno Mars, so it wasn't really all bad.

 

(That is, until three weeks later when she posted a video of him drunkenly singing Let It Go….)


End file.
